That Purple Feather
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Kurt, Sam, Puck and Blaine head out together for a night of drinking and dancing. Things didn't start off well before they left and the night only gets worse. Is love strong enough to help them through the darkest night of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary: Kurt, Sam, Puck and Blaine head out together for a night of drinking and dancing. Things didn't start off well before they left and the night only gets worse. Is love strong enough to help them through the darkest night of their lives?**

**Story written for MyHeroRaven, hope you enjoy.**

**Just to make it clear, this has NOTHING to do with the 'Baby She Can't Have You' one-shot.**

**Established relationship between all four boys. They are 21 and living together in New York.**

**That Purple Feather**

**Chapter 1**

"Well boys, do I look fabulous, or do I look fabulous?" Kurt asked as he strutted into the living room of their apartment and gave them a twirl, showing off his outfit.

"Perfect and stylish as always." Blaine complimented him. "You could rule the runway, baby."

Smiling in satisfaction, Kurt rewarded his curly-haired boyfriend with a sweet kiss. He then turned to Puck and arched an eyebrow in expectation of his opinion.

"I'm not sure," Puck told him. "Turn around." Kurt did as he was asked. "Now bend over."

Completely aware that his mohawked boyfriend was taking the opportunity to stare at his ass, Kurt bent over and wiggled his behind, giving Puck a perfect view.

"Babe, that is fabul-ass." Puck announced with a light swat to Kurt's bum making him giggle.

Standing tall again, Kurt gave Puck a quick kiss, tugging on his bottom lip gently before turning to his third boyfriend, Sam, who was engrossed in an old Spiderman comic.

"Samuel, I took hours getting this outfit together," Kurt told him. "I demand that I be admired."

"Sorry." Sam apologised setting his comic aside so he could get a proper look at Kurt. "You look incredible."

Kurt smiled appreciatively as he glanced down at himself. He wore a pair of purple leggings with a pair of jeans over the top. The jeans were black and artfully ripped and frayed to such an extent that there was more of the purple leggings on display rather than the black of the jeans. With it he wore a tight fitting purple shirt with just two of the middle buttons done up, thereby leaving most of his chest and stomach exposed. Around his throat was a black silk scarf streaked with purple sparkle and he had arranged his hair in a wild static style, complete with black and purple feathers clipped neatly into his hair. On his feet were a pair of two inch black wedged boots with purple laces.

"Is that eyeliner?" Sam asked gazing at Kurt's dark rimmed eyes.

"Just a little." Kurt nodded. "Make-up knows no gender." He also had a little purple mascara tinted at the ends of his long eyelashes. "So, are we already to go?" Kurt asked picking up his purple clutch bag that was definitely designed for women and would probably end up being held by one of the others all night.

"Just a minute." Sam said picking up his comic and placing it carefully away along with the stacks of others that he owned.

"I still say those comics take up too much room." Blaine commented. "Seriously Sam, don't you think it's time you got rid of them? You're twenty-one now, you're not a kid anymore."

"I'm not getting rid of my comic books." Sam insisted. "They mean a lot to me ok."

"Well we know that," Blaine said. "You're always reading them."

"Not always." Sam objected.

"That's true; sometimes you're playing with your action figures." Puck teased and Blaine laughed while Sam glared at them and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't get on your case about all your Harry Potter merchandise," Sam said to Blaine. "Or you playing Mario all the time," he added to Puck. "So just drop it alright. I know I'm a nerd ok and you all knew that when we started this messed up relationship. If the comics really bother you that much then I'll just pack them up and move back to Lima or Tennessee."

"Ignore them Sam, you know they're only teasing." Kurt said winding his arms around the blonde's waist. "And enough about returning to Lima or Tennessee. You belong in New York with us." He cupped Sam's cheek and brought their mouths together in a deep kiss. "Are we ready now?" Kurt asked his three boyfriends as he stood hand-in-hand with Sam. "What is it Blaine?" He asked noticing the sulky expression on the shorter male's face.

"Is that really what you think of our relationship, Sam?" Blaine asked sounding hurt. "You think we're _messed _up?"

"Well we are." Puck pointed out in amusement. "A four-way relationship isn't exactly normal."

"So now we're not normal?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"Relax; you know we don't mean it like that." Puck said taking hold of Blaine's loose tie and pulling him against him. "I'm still a sex-shark and you three are my little cock-whores. Nothing's gonna change that. Now let's go out and have some fun."

"We're not just whores, Noah." Kurt told him. "Please be a bit more respectful when you talk about us."

"Fine, fine, you're my prince." Puck relented.

"That's better." Kurt beamed.

"Anyway, we all know our Sam's the real cock-whore." Puck commented standing behind the blonde and pressing a kiss to his neck, smiling as though he'd just given the man a compliment. "You're always up for something in that sweet ass of yours, you dirty little bitch."

"Funny." Sam said sarcastically before dropping Kurt's hand, elbowing Puck in the ribs lightly and slumping back down on the sofa.

"Come on, babe," Puck sighed crouching before Sam and resting his hands on his thighs. "We love how eager you are to let us all fuck you. It's sexy as hell."

"Oh great, so I'm just a little sex toy to you. Thanks." Sam remarked.

"Sam, you know that isn't true." Kurt stated sitting carefully beside him on the couch. "Look at me, we love you. You know we do."

"I know _you _do." Sam replied resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Hey, don't be like that," Puck said. "I fucking love you ok. And so does Blaine."

"It doesn't feel like it." Sam muttered.

"Look, maybe I don't say it enough," Blaine said stepping nearer to the other three. "To either of you. But I love you all. I know I'm bad at the romance thing…"

"Epically bad." Kurt interjected with a teasing smile.

"Yes, epically bad." Blaine nodded. "But all three of you mean the world to me. I wouldn't stay in this relationship if I didn't care about you all. Now what's this all about? Why are you being so insecure today? This isn't just about the stupid comic books is it?"

"My comic books are important to me," Sam snapped. "Don't call them stupid. I realise I'm not as well educated as you but I'm not an idiot."

"What? I didn't call you can idiot." Blaine said.

"You didn't have to." Sam replied. "It's the way you speak to me. You always make me feel like some dumb little kid. And Noah, you make me feel like I'm just a sexual object. I don't feel like your equal, I feel like your sex slave. Kurt's the only one of you who treats me with any respect."

"Sam, I… that's not… we don't mean to make you feel like that." Blaine told him moving to sit on his other side. "I'm sorry ok. Look at me, I'm sorry." He repeated pressing his mouth to Sam's.

"Maybe we should just in tonight." Puck suggested. "Let's order some pizza and watch a movie. We'll watch Avatar, whatever you want." He said to Sam.

"No, no you were all looking forward to tonight and Kurt looks too amazing to stay at home." Sam said. "You guys go. I'll just stay in, maybe get some work done."

"All of us go out or none of us do." Blaine said firmly.

"Sam, please baby?" Kurt asked sneaking a hand up Sam's shirt and running it over his abs and up to his chest. "For me?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

"For you." Sam replied stealing a kiss then placing his hands atop of Puck's that were still resting on his thighs and standing up.

"Are we good?" Puck asked stroking his thumbs over the backs of Sam's hands.

Sam nodded and Puck melded their mouths together before pulling him in for a hug. He squeezed him tightly before releasing and inviting the other two boys into the embrace.

"Right, let's go." Puck said and he led the way out of their apartment.

They walked into the busy street and Puck hailed down a taxi. He climbed into the passenger seat and Sam, Kurt and Blaine sat together in the back. Puck chatted amiably with the taxi driver while the three in the back remained silent. Kurt linked his fingers with Sam's and Blaine kept a hand lightly on the blonde's thigh.

Soon enough, the four men were presenting their ID to the bouncers before being admitted into the club. Puck and Blaine went up to the bar to get them drinks while Kurt pulled Sam onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms about the blonde's neck, keeping a tight hold of his clutch bag as they writhed together in time with the beat of the music.

Sensing that Sam was still feeling a little down, Kurt wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to assure him with words just how loved and cared for he was by all three of them but he knew he wouldn't be heard above the noise of the music. Rather than shout about love and affection, Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a hot make-out session instead.

They danced together sensually before Puck and Blaine made their way towards them, handing them their drinks. Accepting his apple martini, Kurt handed his clutch bag to Puck and the mohawked teen pulled an annoyed face knowing he would be holding it for the rest of the night.

Several drinks and a lot of dancing later, Blaine was making a spectacle of himself with his insane drunken dancing. Kurt had ended up dancing on a podium with a few scantily clad girls, laughing and smiling, clearly having the time of his life. Puck and Sam were dancing together surrounded by a group of men and women that were slowly driving them further apart.

Finding himself trapped between two drunken women, Sam became distinctly uncomfortable and carefully disentangled himself from them and fought his way back to Puck. The Jewish male pulled him flush against his chest, grinding their lower bodies together. Sam was enjoying it until he found an unfamiliar pair of hands at his waist and someone rubbing against his rear, their erection pressing into his ass. A quick glance over his shoulder showed him that it was a stranger. He looked to Puck, his expression clearly saying 'help me' but Puck simply laughed, encouraging the stranger to keep dancing along with them.

"I bet you're a good fuck." The stranger said to him Sam, shouting so his voice could be heard.

"He's amazing, the guy loves cock." Puck replied proudly groping Sam through his pants.

"Is that right?" The man asked in amusement obviously interested.

"Yeah, but we don't share." Puck responded with a smirk before forcing his lips to Sam's and dominating his mouth with his tongue.

When the kiss broke, the stranger had moved on and Blaine had staggered his way back over to them. The shortest of the three yelled something about the toilet so Sam and Puck both guided an arm over their shoulders before leading him to the men's restroom. Puck had to keep a steady hold on Blaine at the urinal so he didn't collapse and piss all over the floor.

"Ya got s'me admirers Sam." Blaine slurred. "Guys an' girls."

"Tell me about it." Puck sniggered sounding more coherent than Blaine as he could hold his drink better. "We should hire out his body; we'd make a fortune selling his hot ass."

Even though Sam knew the two didn't mean it, hearing them joke about such a thing still hurt. Shaking his head, he left them in the restroom and returned to the main part of the club. He scanned the crowd for a sign of Kurt but was unable to find him. He couldn't find the girls he'd been dancing with either so he hoped that they were merely in the ladies bathroom together touching up their make-up and hair.

As he made his way through the club, fighting off potential dance partners along the way, Sam considered just heading home alone but he didn't want to cause an argument later. Having three boyfriends was difficult sometimes but Sam did love being with them all. He just wished Blaine and Puck could be less insensitive sometimes. They were all really lucky they had Kurt; he was the one who held them all together when things got tough.

Passing the podium that Kurt had been dancing on, Sam caught sight of a single purple feather that must have fallen from Kurt's hair. He picked it up and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. Making his way to the bar, he politely declined the advances of girls and guys alike before taking up a perch on a stool and ordering a drink.

He'd been nursing his beer for around ten minutes when he was joined by an older man who looked to be in his early thirties. The man was very tall and very muscular with a number of tattoos over his arms. His face was peppered with dark stubble with just a hint of grey starting to creep in. There was a scar down the left side of his face but he was still fairly attractive. He wasn't Sam's type though, even if he had been single. He tried to tell the man that as politely as he could but he didn't seem to take the hint. He shifted closer to Sam, his dark eyes roaming all over his body as he found excuses to touch him, whispering sordid things in his ear.

Having had enough of the man, who had introduced himself as Nathan, Sam moved away. He scanned the club and could just make out Kurt across the other side laughing with a group of girls. In the middle of the dance floor, he spied Puck's mohawk. He couldn't see Blaine because of the man's short height but he assumed he was with Puck.

Turning away, Sam headed through the crowd and stepped out into the night for some air. He walked away from the front entrance of the club and turned down the dark alley way and leaned up against the wall. Ruffling the back of his hair, he let out a long sigh and dug his hand into his jeans pocket to pull out the purple feather. He clutched it tight in his hands, preparing to head back inside but stopped dead in his tracks when he found Nathan blocking his exit.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody.**

**Warnings: violence, rape**

**Chapter 2**

In Sam's beloved comic books, the hero always appeared to save the helpless victim just in the nick of time. Spiderman, Superman or one of the Fantastic Four would swoop down into the alley and rescue him from the paralyzing stare of Nathan. For the scar-faced man's eyes did have a darkness within them that rooted Sam to the spot. Despite his every instinct telling him to run, Sam remained frozen.

"Well hey there, pretty boy." Nathan flirted as he swaggered towards him, his movements reminding him of Puck.

The ability to walk returned to Sam, but like every dumb blonde on the beginning of a horror movie, he tried to escape in the wrong direction. Rather than try to barge past Nathan and out into the busy street, he ran deeper into the alley until he was met with the concrete of a brick wall.

He made an attempt to climb but was unsuccessful. He heard Nathan's laughter behind him, a sound that reminded him of Blaine's laughter, and he slowly turned on the spot. Facing the older man, Sam tried to put on a façade of calm and act as though he wasn't afraid. That was what Kurt would do. Just as he had done so many times when facing bullies back in high school, Kurt would stand strong and defiant, refusing to let his attackers see any hint of weakness.

"No need to run, love." Nathan told him. "I promise I won't hurt you." He pulled his lips into a smirk, exposing his teeth, revealing that one of his incisors was missing. "My car's back that way," he said jerking his head back down the other side of the alley. "Wanna ride?"

"No thanks." Sam replied with an uneasy smile, still trying to remain calm and act as though he was in control of the situation. "I was just about to head back inside. Um… maybe I can get you a drink." He offered thinking he'd be safer with other people around than alone in an alley with an older guy who seriously gave him the creeps.

"Sure." Nathan answered with a leer. "After you." He said indicating for Sam to pass by and lead the way back to the club.

Still holding Kurt's purple feather tightly in the palm of his hand, Sam straightened his shoulders and took quick steps past Nathan. Not trusting the man one bit, he broke into a run but Nathan had obviously been expecting it. The older man gripped his left arm and yanked him back roughly before slamming him against the brick wall. A hand slapped over Sam's mouth, silencing his yell, not that anyone would be able to see or hear anything even if they did pass by. As the painful ache in his arm and shoulder registered in his brain, Sam was fairly certain his arm was broken. The pain was so much more intense than when he'd gotten his shoulder busted during a football game back in high school.

"Here's what's gonna happen, sweetheart," Nathan hissed into Sam's ear. "You're gonna be a good boy and get down on your hands and knees so that I can fuck you like the little bitch you are."

Sam shook his head in protest and bit the hand covering his mouth before raising his knee. He had been aiming for the guy's crotch, but Nathan moved and took the hit to the stomach. Sam then head-butted his attacker before making another attempt to run for it. This time, he managed to get a little further but Nathan soon caught him again. He gripped his already injured arm, applying an agonizing amount of pressure to it before shoving Sam to the dirty ground and aiming a hard kick to his ribs followed by a kick to his abdomen. Sam curled in on himself in pain and trying to draw strength from the purple feather still held in his hand, he gritted his teeth and tried to muster the energy to stand and get away.

The blonde had barely raised himself to one knee before Nathan was forcing him back down, his foot on Sam's head with just enough pressure for it to be painful and keep him still.

"What the fuck are you running for?" Nathan asked removing his foot and gripping his fist into Sam's blonde hair. "Just look at you," he said pulling Sam's head back so that he was looking at him upside down, the angle causing great strain to Sam's neck. "You're made for this, you're begging for it. This face," he spat and the thick glob of saliva landed on Sam's cheek and dribbled down. "This body," he continued releasing Sam's hair and ripped his shirt half open. "This ass," he stated pushing Sam roughly to the ground and squeezing the blonde's jean-clad butt-cheeks in his vice-like grip. "Everything about you is just screaming for someone to fuck you."

"Get off me, you sick fuck." Sam snarled smashing the elbow of his good arm back into Nathan's jaw.

In retaliation, Nathan stomped harshly onto Sam's broken arm before kicking him onto his back and straddling his waist. He stretched his hand out and coiled his fingers around Sam's throat. He added enough pressure to make it clear that he was dangerous, but not enough to actually choke the younger man.

"You're just a whore." Nathan told him caressing Sam's hair with his free hand in a manner that was almost affectionate. "And that's all you'll ever be. You're a hot body attached to a pretty face. You're only good for a fuck."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Sam threatened as Nathan moved the hand from his hair down to tease at his exposed nipple.

"Be a good bitch." Nathan retorted landing a hard slap straight across Sam's face. "You're mine for the night."

"No, fuck off, I won't let you." Sam stuttered out squirming beneath the man's heavier weight. "Help, help!" He called out and his cried earned him a punch in the face, the blow making him dizzy and his vision blur.

"Shut the fuck up." Nathan told him pinching his nipple roughly, making it bleed. "Nobody's coming to help you, pretty boy. Nobody cares."

"They do." Sam insisted thinking of his three boyfriends inside. "They do. They do. They're coming for me."

"No-one's coming." Nathan sneered punching Sam in the head again before removing Sam's belt then whacking it across the upper part of his torso, the buckle piercing the skin and creating a bloody welt. "Plead and scream all you want, bitch. It won't change the fact that no-one cares. I'm the best your dirty ass is gonna get so just fucking take it."

Renewing his struggles, Sam whispered to himself that Puck, Blaine and Kurt would come running down the alleyway any second. Puck was the fastest. He'd reach them first and lunge at Nathan, throwing him off. He would punch and kick at every part of Nathan he could reach, maybe give the older man a scar on the other side of his face to match the current one. Then Blaine would join in the fray. His eyes would darken in his anger and his articulate speech would be reduced to a string of cuss words. As for Kurt, he would race towards them as best as he could in his two-inch heels and stand protectively over Sam. Any second now. Any second.

XXX

In the middle of the dance floor, Puck had his hands gripped to Blaine's ass as he supported the shorter male who had his legs wrapped around Puck's waist. They dueled their tongues together as they writhed to their own rhythm rather than that of the music, Blaine keeping a firm hold on Kurt's bag.

"Mmm, Blaine." Puck moaned between needy kisses.

"Fuck me." Blaine requested as he nibbled on the Jew's ear.

Dropping Blaine to his feet, Puck latched hold of his hand and dragged him through the crowd towards the men's toilets. He pulled him into the nearest unoccupied stall, locked it, and then shoved Blaine against the door. The curly-haired male let out a surprised laugh, his erection creating a tent in his pants.

"Damn, you are so fucking hot." Puck declared taking hold of Blaine's tie and forcing their lips to meet again.

He spun Blaine around and pushed his pants down along with his underwear to reveal his nude behind. Spreading the cheeks apart, Puck spat into his fingers before working on prepping the boy for entry.

"You got a rubber?" Puck asked.

"Check Kurt's bag." Blaine replied sounding more sober than he had just fifteen minutes ago.

Picking up the purple clutch bag, Puck searched through and pulled out a black condom. He fumbled with it a little but managed to roll it onto his cock. Finding a small tube of lubricant inside the bag, Puck used some lube to prep and stretch Blaine more appropriately before he started fucking him against the door of the toilet stall.

"Oh yeah, Noah." Blaine moaned thrusting his hips back to get more of Puck's circumcised manhood inside of him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was laughing along with some pretty girls and sipping an apple martini. He looked around, trying to find a glimpse of one of his three boyfriends. He frowned a little when he couldn't see a hint of blonde, mohawked or curly hair. Excusing himself from the girls, he set off in search of them.

He caught a snatch of blonde at the bar and made his way towards the person he thought to be Sam. However, when he placed a hand on the blonde's arm and the man turned to face him, he discovered ordinary sized lips, grey eyes and a very off-putting unibrow. Mouthing an apology, he turned away and headed to the men's toilets instead.

Once inside the unhygienic room that smelled strongly of piss, Kurt heard two sets of familiar moans and groans. Stepping towards the toilet stall the sounds were coming from, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Fuck off, we're busy." Puck snapped at him.

"Noah, are Sam and Blaine with you?" Kurt asked.

"Just me." Blaine replied before letting out a loud moan and possibly whacking his head against the door judging by the sound.

"Boys, I can't find Sam." Kurt told them starting to feel uneasy about his blonde boyfriend's unknown whereabouts. "Hold off your orgasms and help me look for him." He ordered.

"Just a sec, we're… oh fuck, Noah… we're coming." Blaine cried.

Normally, Kurt would be aroused to hear two of his three boyfriends going at it, but in this situation he was too concerned about Sam to be turned on.

"Hey, babe," Puck smirked once he opened the door. "You wanna quickie with Puckzilla?" He asked brushing the back of his knuckles over Kurt's flat tummy.

"We need to find Sam." Kurt said pointedly before snatching his purple clutch bag out of Blaine's hand and leading the way out of the men's toilets.

"Oh hey, he's over there." Blaine smiled pointing across the room of the club to the same blonde that Kurt had mistaken for Sam.

"That isn't him." Kurt huffed before desperately searching his eyes across the place.

"Hey, relax." Puck called out above the music as he wound an arm around Kurt's middle. "Sam's a big guy. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine. No need to worry."

"Let's check the dance floor." Blaine suggested pointing to another head of blonde hair that in fact turned out to be a large built girl.

XXX

Out in the alley way, things were looking worse for Sam. His large lip was bleeding; his right eye was in so much pain from a powerful punch he couldn't open it just yet. Blood was pouring from his nose and yet more pain was shooting over his broken arm as he was shoved back onto his front. The chill air bit into his skin as his jeans and boxers were yanked down. Sam still made attempts to struggle and get away, but Nathan was overpowering him with relative ease.

"Please, just let me go. Let me go, please." Sam begged still struggling as Nathan literally ripped his boxers off of him before stuffing the material into his mouth.

He spat it out just in time to scream as Nathan forced his cock inside of him, no preparation whatsoever. The pain was blinding and it left Sam breathless as he was brutally ripped open. His screams came out silently due to his lack of breath. Nathan gave him no time to adjust to the dry intrusion; he began his savage attack on Sam's body instantly.

As tears spilled from his eyes, Sam felt his stomach clench and turn before vomit crept its way up his throat. He could feel the puke pressing against his windpipe on its slow journey upwards.

"Oh yeah, such a good little bitch." Nathan praised landing a heavy slap to Sam's ass before digging his blunt nails into the skin and scratching a few strips of skin off. "So fucking tight. You feel so good. Such a perfect whore."

He wished he could block the words out, but they sounded all too clearly in his mind only to echo repeatedly afterwards. The sound of Nathan's sweaty balls slapping heavily against his ass also boomed loudly in Sam's ears. He could feel Nathan's hairy legs against the back of his thighs; it probably would have tickled if everything else didn't hurt so terribly.

"Stop," Sam whimpered after swallowing down the chunk of puke that had tried to snake up his throat. "Stop. Stop. STOP!" He bellowed desperately before heaving.

His stomach churned to a point that was almost painful, though in comparison to the rest of the pain his body was enduring it was no more than an added discomfort. He heaved again and Nathan sped up his movements.

"Stop." Sam wheezed before feeling one of the older man's digits press against his sore and tender hole. "No." He moaned pathetically as the finger was shoved in along with the man's cock.

The finger was pulled out again, scratching at Sam's tight ring of muscle before Nathan brought the finger round to his face. Through the darkness, Sam could make out a sticky liquid on Nathan's finger, the smell stinging his nostrils. With a gasp, he realised it was his blood and Nathan smeared it across his lips.

As the taste of his anal blood hit him, Sam became aware of how Nathan thrust in and out of him with greater ease, but still causing great pain. Feeling as though his intestines were tying themselves in knots, Sam heaved again before a chunk of vomit spluttered out of his mouth. He gagged and spat afterwards, saliva and puke joining the stickiness of his oozing blood and running tears.

"You're just a whore." Nathan snarled before he pulled out and Sam sobbed harder as he felt what could only be blood dribbling from his butchered hole and dancing down his thighs. "Say it, bitch. Tell me what you are. Say it."

Eyes closed, Sam just shook his head as he was thrown onto his back. Another thump came to his stomach and Sam could feel another wave of vomit. Twisting his head to the side, he threw up again, some of the sick sticking to the side of his face.

"Not so pretty now, are you slut?" Nathan asked with a cruel laugh. "Come on, bitch. Tell me what a whore you are." He ordered as he stood over Sam's face, jerking off his own cock. "Say it." He kept demanding but other than whines and whimpers Sam remained silent. "You're trash. Do you know that? You're just trash."

He couldn't fight or try and get away. There was no energy left within him. His body was bruised, bloodied and used. He felt vile, disgusting and so weak. His body wracked with sobs as he realised that it was too late for his boyfriends to save him. An older man had touched him, beat him, used him. He had been raped, ruined. His three lovers couldn't possibly want him now.

"Oh, oh fuck," Nathan groaned in pleasure still jerking himself off furiously. "I'm so close. Oh yeah, gonna cum all over your face."

Keeping his eyes tight shut, Sam tensed and held his breath until the older man's seed splattered all over his face.

"Thanks slut." Nathan laughed tucking himself back into his jeans and crouching down by Sam's body. He violently thrust two digits up Sam's battered hole. "You were great." He sniggered before withdrawing his fingers, wiping the mess on Sam's inner thigh and then waltzing off down the alley whistling a cheerful tune.

"I'm a whore." Sam whispered to himself, his fist still clenched, the purple feather held protectively inside of it. "I'm a whore." He repeated before retching again.

Trying not to irritate his broken arm and making sure not to let go of Kurt's purple feather, Sam shifted about and tried to pull his jeans up. The effort was too much for him to handle and he slumped back down on the cold and dirty concrete beneath him. He whimpered pathetically, sounding more like a wounded puppy than a twenty-one year old man. Shaking from the cold, he closed his eyes, continuing to mutter that he was a whore and hoping he'd just pass out so he didn't have to deal with the pain.

He heard his cell phone ringing from inside his jeans pocket but they were still halfway down his calves and he hadn't the strength to reach for it. Then he heard footsteps before his name being screeched out in worry.

"Sam, oh baby, look at me sweetheart, open your eyes." Kurt urged as he knelt on the ground beside the blonde. "Sam, can you hear me? Call the police, an ambulance." Kurt instructed to Puck and Blaine who were right behind him.

"Oh god." Blaine said when he caught sight of Sam. He stepped back, hand over his mouth as he fought the urge to be sick.

"Fucking hell." Puck swore taking out his phone.

"No." Sam wheezed. "Don't call."

"But Sam, you're hurt baby. You need a doctor." Kurt told him pushing the blonde strands away from his forehead, shedding tears as he took in the sight of blood, cum and sick mingled together across Sam's beautiful face.

"And the asshole who did this to you needs to get fried." Puck said adamantly.

"Home." Sam sobbed. "Just take me home. Take me home!" He shrieked desperately.

"Ok, ok, just ssh honey. We'll take care of you." Kurt soothed. "Noah and I are going to pull your jeans up ok. Sorry if we hurt you."

"Kurt, he's hurt real bad. He needs medical attention." Puck said quietly as though hoping Sam wouldn't hear but of course he could. "We have to take him to the hospital."

"No, Kurt, please. Don't." Sam begged.

Looking down at him, Kurt simply nodded. He was sure Sam had begged 'no' and been ignored already tonight. There was no way he was going to be another monster that ignored such a beautiful angel's pleas.

"We're taking him home." Kurt told Puck and Blaine firmly.

He and Puck managed to get Sam back into his jeans, the blonde screaming out as they did so and the sounds tore at all three of the other men's hearts.

"I can treat him." Blaine said determinedly stepping back towards them. He was paler than normal but his jaw was set meaning that he'd already made his decision. "The injuries aren't too severe. He won't need any operations. We'll be able to nurse him with the supplies we have in the first aid box."

"Blaine, are you sure?" Puck asked as he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and handed it to Kurt so he could use it to wipe off Sam's face a little. "Medical school didn't exactly agree with you."

"I can do this." Blaine replied adamantly.

After high school, Blaine had planned on following in his father's footsteps and becoming a doctor. In theory, he would have been good, one of the best even. He just couldn't stomach the practical side. Blaine hated the sight of blood which had led to him giving up on studying to be a doctor and taking up law instead.

Puck draped his jacket around Sam's shoulders and picked him up bridal style. Sam wailed in his arms, tears running down his face and begging not to be touched.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Puck apologised as he found himself crying as he carried Sam through the alleyway, the other two following behind him. "It's the only way. Just be brave for me ok."

Kurt halted a taxi and Blaine climbed into the front while Kurt, Puck and Sam slipped into the back.

"What the hell?" The taxi driver asked and Kurt sent him a frosty glare before telling him their address and ordering him to keep quiet.

They arrived home and Blaine paid the cab driver before Puck carried Sam up to their apartment. He gently lowered Sam onto the couch before stepping away, tears streaming down all of their faces. Blaine was clutching his fingers into his curls and concentrating on breathing, Puck was fighting the urge to punch a wall knowing such an act would frighten Sam. The blonde on the sofa was sniffling to himself, his mind replaying the horror of what he'd been subjected to. Kurt slowly edged closer to Sam, gently singing a song in the hopes of soothing him.

"We should get him cleaned up." Blaine said.

As Puck made to pick the blonde back up so as to carry him to the bathroom, Sam started crying and begging for them not to touch him. Puck and Blaine shared a helpless glance before looking to Kurt for instructions on how to proceed. With Sam so distraught and the other two looking to him to solve everything, Kurt knew it was going to be an unbearably long night.

He noticed that one of Sam's fists was clenched by his side and he cautiously moved nearer before lightly placing his fingers around the blonde's wrist. Sam flinched at the contact but Kurt kept singing, and Sam calmed a little though he was still shaking. As gently as he could, Kurt pried Sam's hand open to reveal one of the purple feathers that had been clipped into his hair that night.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you very much for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 3**

For ten minutes, Sam had screamed for the other three to stay away from him, claiming he didn't want to be touched. It had taken Puck playing his guitar and Kurt singing for the blonde to calm down. Blaine left the other three in the living-room and collected the first aid box from the bathroom. Dropping to his knees by the coffee table, Blaine opened the box and pulled out gauze and bandages and other things to patch up Sam's injuries.

After a further five minutes in which Sam remained completely silent, his eyes vacant as he stared out at nothing in particular, the blonde finally allowed Kurt to touch him. However, he still refused to have Puck or Blaine too close to him.

"Sam, we need to get you washed up ok, baby." Kurt said gently. "I need to help you out of your clothes. Is… is that ok?" He asked tentatively not willing to startle Sam and cause him to reject his touch again.

"I'm dirty." Sam croaked out and Kurt was sure he didn't mean muddy dirty.

"Don't worry beautiful, we'll get you cleaned up." Puck told him.

"I'm not beautiful." Sam objected. "I'm filthy, disgusting. I'm just a whore." He spat viciously making the other three wince at the sharp tone in his voice and the harsh words that accompanied it.

"You're not a whore." Kurt replied reaching a hand out to cup Sam's cheek. "Don't even think that."

Sam shied away from Kurt's touch before letting out a hiss of pain when he moved his broken arm.

"I'm going to undress you now," Kurt warned. "Please stay calm for me."

Nodding his head, Sam closed his eyes as Kurt used a pair of scissors that Blaine handed to him so he could cut Sam out of his shirt. He wouldn't have to force movement on Sam's injured arm that way.

"That's good baby, you're doing so well, you're being so brave." Puck said encouragingly as Kurt got to work on removing Sam's jeans.

"Please don't look at me." Sam begged drawing his knees up to his chest and trying to shield his body from view. "I don't want you looking at me. I don't want you to see me like this. Don't look. Don't look. DON'T FUCKING LOOK!" He bellowed making to throw his arms in the air and then howling as pain shot up his broken arm.

"Relax, it's ok, just breathe baby, just breathe." Kurt soothed.

"Please don't look." Sam whispered.

"Hey, sweetie, you look the same to me." Kurt told him petting his hair. "You're still our angel."

"We should move to the bathroom." Puck said.

"But I've set things up here." Blaine pointed out gesturing to the coffee table where items from the first aid kit were spread out.

"He's not ready for us to touch him yet," Puck replied. "Kurt should clean him off first then we can bring him back. He'll be more comfortable when we've washed away the sick and the blood and the… cum."

"I can hear you, I'm not deaf." Sam stated. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry." Puck apologised raking a hand through his mohawk. "Sam, we need to clean you up. Do you think you can let me carry you again?"

"I'll walk." Sam replied determinedly.

"Is he ok to walk?" Puck asked looking to Blaine.

"He's fine, it's only his arm that's broken," Blaine answered. "His legs and ankles are fine. Walking is going to hurt you though Sam, the damage to your… anus will make walking difficult."

"I'll walk." Sam repeated.

"Ok, ok baby, if that's what you want." Kurt placated. "Just lean on me ok, I'll help you." He stood up but the blonde had yet to move. He was still sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Sam?"

"Can I wear your bathrobe?" Sam asked looking up at him with his big eyes.

"Of course." Kurt nodded moving to get it but Sam latched on to his arm, the purple feather tickling Kurt's skin where it pressed against him from being in Sam's hand still.

"Don't leave me." Sam said.

"I'll get it." Puck offered before moving to their shared bedroom.

As Sam dropped his hand, the purple feather floated down onto the carpet. Kurt bent down and picked it up before placing it on the coffee table. Sam gazed at the feather as though in a trance until Puck returned and handed the bathrobe over. Carefully, Kurt helped Sam place his good arm through the sleeve and just draped it over the shoulder of his broken arm before tying it so that most of his body was covered from view. Lightly placing an arm securely around Sam's waist, Kurt helped the blonde walk to the bathroom. It was evident from the expression on Sam's features and the groans emitting from his throat that walking was causing him serious pain. All three boys wished they could wash the pain away but they new it was not possible.

Entering the bathroom, Kurt helped Sam climb into the empty tub then slipped off the robe and set it aside on the floor. He then reached for the shower head and asked Sam how he'd like the temperature but the blonde only shrugged in response, quietly whimpering to himself.

"Make it lukewarm." Blaine suggested from where he stood leaning against the door. Puck was sitting on the toilet, wanting to be closer to Sam and offer him more comfort but knowing Sam wasn't ready for his touch yet.

Shower head in hand, Kurt turned the water on and tested the temperature on his other hand as the water streamed out. Please with the warmth, he got to work on cleaning Sam off. The blonde recoiled as the droplets hit him and Kurt tried his best to comfort him. He wetted Sam's hair and washed all the mess completely off of Sam's face and neck before picking up a flannel and gently wiping away at his torso.

"Oh Sam." Kurt sighed sadly as he washed some dried blood away from one of the other man's nipples. He moved the shower head round to Sam's back to clean him off there. "I need you to lean forward for me, baby." He said gently. "I need to wash your… um… I need to clean you down there." He explained looking down at Sam's ass, for once not admiring his boyfriend's behind in a perverted way.

"No." Sam responded shaking his head violently. "No I don't want you to see that."

"Sam, you need to get cleaned up." Blaine told him reasonably.

"I'll do it myself." Sam insisted.

"Babe you can't." Puck spoke up. "Just let Kurt do it for you. You've been doing so well tonight, you've been so brave. We just need you to keep being brave and let us help you."

"Help me." Sam sneered. "Where were you earlier when I needed your help? Where the fuck were you? You weren't looking out for me. You probably didn't even notice I was gone. He was right. He said no-one cared, that none of you would come to save me. He was right."

"No." Kurt cried adamantly. "Sam, whatever that monster said to you wasn't true. Look, we messed up. We should have been there for you tonight and we weren't, but baby, we are _so _sorry. I hate that this happened to you. I'm so sorry but please, please don't believe anything that Neanderthal said. You mean the world to us; nothing's going to change that, nothing."

"That's true Sammy; you mean everything to me, to us." Puck implored.

"We'll never forgive ourselves for what you had to go through tonight." Blaine said. "But we can help you heal. You just have to let us help you. You trust us right, baby?"

"I don't know, I don't know." Sam sobbed, the water still cascading down his back. "The things he said. He was right. I believe him. He was right. I _am_ just a whore. He said it, so did you." He mumbled. "You were talking about me like I was just a toy, saying that you could get money if you passed me around."

"You said what?" Kurt asked in an angry whisper glaring between Puck and Blaine, both of whom looked deeply ashamed.

"We were just… oh fuck, we didn't mean… shit, we didn't mean it." Puck replied unsure of what he could say to make the situation better. After a few more attempts at explaining himself, he realised there was nothing he _could _say to excuse his and Blaine's foolish words from earlier that night.

"I'm just a whore." Sam sniffed.

"No you're not." Blaine replied in a weak voice. "We're so sorry. You deserve better than us. We should have treated you better, we _will _treat you better."

"Just be quiet, both of you." Kurt ordered. "Neither of you are being much help right now."

Puck and Blaine shared a devastated look before they both hung their heads in submission.

"Sam, honey, I really need you to bend over so I can clean you up." Kurt said gently. "Please, just lean over for me as best as you can. Lean on your good arm for support and I'll clean you up as quickly as I can ok."

With his free hand on Sam's lower back, Kurt gently guided him forwards so that he could move the shower head down lower and clean away the blood and cum at the back of his thighs and in and around his anus. Tentatively, Kurt reached his hand out and lightly pushed one of Sam's butt-cheeks so he could wash the abused hole. As soon as the water made contact with Sam's violated entrance the blonde freaked out.

He yelled for Kurt to get away from him and then lashed out, striking Kurt in the face with his uninjured arm. At the collision, Kurt stumbled backwards and crashed to the floor, dropping the shower head in the process. The water sprayed upwards, hundreds of droplets falling back down onto the tiled bathroom floor as Sam cowered in the bathtub, clutching his broken arm to his chest and still hissing for the other three to keep away.

"Shit, what do we do?" Puck asked sounding a little panicked as he helped Kurt to his feet, turning his face towards him to inspect the damage of Sam's hit.

"I'm fine." Kurt insisted batting Puck's hands away and waving off Blaine's concerns. "Sam, Sam, please calm down, love. It's only me, Kurt. I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you, sweetheart. Just breathe for me, breathe."

"Get out!" Sam yelled at them. "I don't want you here. Just leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone. Oh fuck." He sobbed out, his right and uninjured arm moving down to touch his opening, the contact producing a pained hiss from his large lips. "It hurts. It hurts so bad."

"It's ok, we're here Sam. Let us help you." Kurt cooed moving closer to the man in the tub, the shower head still on the floor wasting its water on the tile. "You're so brave and so strong. You're going to get through this. We all will. We love you, Sam, we love you so much."

"It hurts, ow, ow, it hurts." Sam cried.

"I don't like this." Puck said. "We should get him to the hospital."

"No, no hospital. I don't want to." Sam argued. "Just get out. Stop looking at me like that. Just get out."

"Sam, baby…" Puck tried to say but Sam simply reached for the shampoo bottle with his good arm and threw it at the Jewish man.

"Get the fuck out!" Sam yelled as the bottle hit Puck in the chest.

"Noah, Blaine, go back to the living-room." Kurt said quietly but firmly.

"But Kurt…" Blaine tried to object but he fell silent upon being on the receiving end of Kurt's icy don't-fuck-with-me-bitch glare. "Call if you need us. And be careful with his arm. We'll definitely need to take him to the hospital and sort it out first thing in the morning."

Taking Blaine's hand, Puck cast a sorrowful look at his other two boys before leading Blaine back to the living-room. The two sat down on the couch together and Blaine situated himself in Puck's lap and burrowed into his warmth.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do." Blaine whispered.

"Just wait." Puck replied holding him tight. "At the moment there's nothing we can do."

"This is all our fault, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Puck answered, choking on the syllable as a sob journeyed up his throat and slipped past his lips. "If we hadn't teased him earlier or… fuck if we hadn't gone out or if we'd kept a better eye on him. Shit, when Kurt came and told us he couldn't find Sam I shouldn't have been so calm about it. I should have ripped the place apart to find him and then beat the hell out of whatever sick fucker did this to him."

"We should have taken him to the hospital," Blaine said. "Or called the police. Oh shit. Noah, we weren't there for him. Sam really needed us and we weren't there. Fuck, he must have been so terrified."

"Ssh, try not to think about it." Puck soothed pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. "I know we fucked up tonight, we can't go back and undo our asshole behaviour. We just have to stay strong and be here for Sam now."

"The way he looked at us," Blaine sighed. "He was so scared, so betrayed. What if he never lets us touch him again? What if he's too traumatized about what happened to him tonight? What if he's broken?"

"Don't think like that." Puck replied. "Our boy's strong. He'll get through this, we'll help him. We'll get through this together."

"He was raped, Noah." Blaine acknowledged with a gasp and Puck shut his eyes upon hearing the vile word. "We were jerks tonight. Sam's never been a jerk. It should have been us getting…" he shook his head unable to complete the sentence. "It shouldn't have been Sam. Our… our boyfriend was raped."

"I know." Puck sobbed clutching Blaine tighter. "Fuck, I know."

Back inside the bathroom, Kurt had been on the receiving end of a few more hits from Sam but he refused to leave the blonde man alone. With more singing and soothing words, Kurt managed to clean away the mess around Sam's anus. He had to join the boy in the bathtub to do it. The arrangement was awkward. When Kurt tried to clean him from behind, Sam freaked out too much, his mind returning him to the alley way and what happened with Nathan.

Eventually, Kurt had kneeled in front of Sam so the blonde could see it was him, not the rapist. As he circled his arms around Sam's body and aimed the shower head at his rear while using the flannel in his other hand, Kurt took great care not to jostle Sam's broken arm and the blonde bit into Kurt's shoulder to stifle his screams. The bite was painful for Kurt but he accepted the small throbbing pain to his shoulder since it seemed to help Sam.

"Nearly done now." Kurt said soothingly being as gentle as he could while tending to Sam's butchered and abused buttocks. "There, all clean."

"How can you stand to touch me?" Sam asked in confusion. "I'm… I'm dirty, used, spoiled. I'm just trash. A worthless whore. How can you even cope with being anywhere near me?"

"Hey, you are not worthless or spoiled or any of those things." Kurt insisted bringing a hand up to rest lightly on Sam's cheek. "What happened tonight was awful. But you're still Samuel Evans, my adorable and dorky blonde angel. I love you. Never forget that ok? I love you."

"I hit you." Sam sniffed reaching his hand out to touch Kurt's face, his fingers trembling slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Ssh," Kurt soothed petting Sam's damp hair. "Don't worry about me. Let's just focus on helping you. Are you ready to go back to the living-room so Blaine can strap your arm up?"

"You'll stay with me won't you?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Kurt responded. "I'm not going anywhere, love."

Moving slowly and carefully, Kurt stepped out of the bath before helping Sam out. The blonde man stood in the nude, trembling a little under Kurt's gaze at the pale-skinned man towelled him dry before arranging his bathrobe around Sam again. He made to lead the blonde back to the living-room but Sam paused them before they reached the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologised.

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong." Kurt told him.

"I let him… I let him h-hurt me." Sam replied shutting his eyes, something in his expression telling Kurt that the blonde was reliving the real-life nightmare he'd been put through that night. "I should have come to find one of you, or just stayed in the club. It was stupid to go outside alone."

"It isn't your fault. No-one's to blame apart from the sick creature that did this to you." Kurt responded. "Open your eyes," he instructed and Sam lifted his eyelids to meet Kurt's gentle stare. "You're safe now."

"I should have fought harder or ran faster." Sam said. "I just… I didn't fight hard enough. I let him inside my head, listened to his cruel words… I just gave up. You must think I'm so pathetic."

"I'd never think that of you." Kurt assured him. "It wasn't your fault."

"He… he r-raped me." Sam stuttered finally speaking the words aloud rather than just thinking them in his head. "He raped me."

"Oh baby, I love you." Kurt told him pulling Sam into a loose embrace, feeling the blonde man tremble a little. "I love you so much."

Together, they made their way to the living-room where Puck and Blaine were comforting one another on the couch.

"Hey beautiful." Puck greeted Sam.

"Hey." Sam mouthed back, his voice seeming to have abandoned him.

"Can I take a look at you?" Blaine asked gently.

Sam turned to Kurt with a worried expression.

"Relax, its only Blaine." Kurt pointed out. "He's the only one here who knows how to treat you. I'll be right here with you."

"Ok." Sam whispered and Puck and Blaine moved off the sofa so Sam could sit.

With Kurt at Sam's side, Blaine began the task of strapping up his broken arm, covering some of the nastier scrapes he'd received elsewhere with gauze and offering him a tablet to ease the pain. Things became tense when Blaine had to spread Sam's legs so he could inspect his abused hole but Kurt was able to help Sam through it with minimal difficulty.

"Sam, I hate to ask, but I have to," Blaine said apologetically. "Did… did the man who… did your attacker use a condom?"

"Of course he didn't." Puck answered on the blonde's behalf. "You saw the cum over his face and up his ass."

"Noah." Kurt said warningly, glaring at Puck for his bluntness.

"I just need to be sure." Blaine said.

"He didn't." Sam whimpered.

"Ok, then tomorrow when we get your arm treated at the hospital we'll need to have you… tested." Blaine explained. "Baby, we need to make sure your attacker didn't… transfer a disease on to you." He said uncomfortably.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow." Puck said. "Sam, is there anything you need right now? Drink, food?"

Sam just shook his head in response and the four fell into silence.

"It's been a rough night," Blaine commented. "We should get to bed."

Upon hearing those words, Sam stiffened and his eyes widened in panic. It was Puck who noticed his reaction.

"You can take the bed." Puck told the blonde. "Kurt can have the couch and me and Blaine will floor it tonight. We'll floor it for as long as you need us to."

"I don't… I don't want to be alone." Sam admitted. "I want Kurt with me."

"Ok, ok that's fine." Puck said trying to force a smile even though it hurt him deeply that Sam couldn't handle being near him in such a way right now. "Whatever you need. I love you ok."

"Ok." Sam replied.

"Come on, angel." Kurt said helping the blonde to his feet so they could make their way to the bedroom. "Goodnight." He said quietly to Puck and Blaine.

"Night." The two men responded together.

Before leaving, Sam reached for the purple feather on the coffee table and held it safely in his right hand as he allowed Kurt to escort him to their bedroom.

After helping Sam out of the bathrobe and into a pair of loose sweatpants and a baggy top, Kurt pulled back the quilt of their queen-sized bed and Sam crawled onto the mattress. Tucking him in, Kurt pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead, making him jump a little and take in a breath.

"Sorry if I scared you." Kurt apologised before finding his way out of his own clothing and into his own silk pajamas. He pulled the feathers out of his hair but ditched his normal skin-care routine and didn't even bother brushing his teeth. Fresh breath had little importance in comparison to the horrors that had transpired that night. "I love you." Kurt said as he slipped in beside Sam, careful not to get too close and frighten him.

"Love you too." Sam whispered. "Keep it on." He said when Kurt made to switch off the bedside lamp.

For a while, the two lay side by side, neither one of them finding sleep. Being careful of his broken arm, Sam shifted closer to Kurt and rested his head upon the slender male's chest. He closed his eyes, but flashes of what Nathan had subjected him to burned through his mind so he soon opened them again. He listened to the sound of Kurt's heartbeat for a while before lifting his head up.

"I want Blaine and Noah." Sam pleaded.

"I'll get them." Kurt smiled softly making to get out of the bed.

"No, don't leave, just call for them." Sam begged.

"We're here, baby, we're right here." Blaine said as he pushed open the bedroom door and he and Puck stepped through. They had been resting on the floor together right outside the bedroom.

"Just… try not to… not to touch me too much." Sam said.

Quickly changing into their own nightwear, Puck and Blaine joined the other two on the large bed. Blaine snuggled up behind Kurt, lightly resting his hand on Sam's head then running his fingers through the blonde hair. Sam flinched a little but didn't move his head from its position on Kurt's chest. He slowly relaxed and almost purred at the feel of Blaine's fingers running through his golden tresses.

Puck climbed onto the bed behind Sam and the blonde tensed up. His breathing came out faster and it took a lot for him to remind himself that it was Puck behind him and not Nathan.

"Just me, babe." Puck assured him. "Nothing to fear ok."

It took almost an hour for Sam to feel at ease enough to allow Puck to curl up behind him. He managed to find comfort in his mohawked boyfriend's warmth and he finally allowed for Blaine to turn off the light. Squeezing the purple feather in the palm of his hand, he turned his head to press his lips to Kurt's clothed chest.

"Love you," Sam whispered. "All of you."

"We love you too." The three of them replied in unison.

"Goodnight." Sam said shakily not sure if he was truly ready to brave sleep, knowing that Nathan would be waiting for him in his nightmares.

"Rest now," Kurt soothed gently. "My brave little survivor."

"Survivor." Sam repeated tightening his hold on the feather before relaxing his grip and allowing sleep to claim him.

The following morning, the other three men were woken by Sam's terrified screams. The blonde had woken only to freak out when he felt Puck's morning wood pressing against his rear.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you very much for all your reviews**

**Chapter 4**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Puck swore as he practically threw himself off the bed to get away from Sam. "Fuck, babe, I'm sorry."

"Ssh, ssh, Sammy, calm down baby, just calm down." Kurt cooed, accidentally kicking Blaine off the bed as he moved to sooth and comfort the blonde. "It's just us, angel."

A broken sob ripped from Sam's throat and he leaned up against the headboard. Looking down at his hand, he whimpered when he realised the purple feather wasn't there and panicked a little in his search for it, finding it under Kurt's pillow. He held the purple feather tightly in his hand again and the faint ticklish sensation helped him to calm.

By this time, Puck's erection had died and Blaine had mumbled something about making coffee.

"I'm ok now." Sam said quietly. "I just… I thought… it reminded me of… I didn't mean to freak out I just…" He trailed off unsure what to say.

"Dude, we get it." Puck replied. "It's totally understandable. I'm sorry ok. Puckzilla didn't mean to scare you, he just wanted to say 'hello'."

Kurt shot Puck a glare not finding his dick joke at all humorous or appropriate but surprisingly, it made Sam's lips twitch upwards and a hint of laughter escaped his mouth.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Puck asked cautiously moving back towards the bed and kneeling on the edge. "I can make cereal, or toast, or pop tarts."

"Or you could let Kurt cook since he's the only one of us who knows what he's doing when faced with food and a kitchen." Blaine said stepping back into the bedroom carrying three mugs of coffee on a tray and a glass of fresh orange juice for Sam.

"Can I have chocolate and peanut-butter pancakes?" Sam asked looking to Kurt. "They're my favourite."

"Of course." Kurt nodded pressing a quick kiss to Sam's cheek before sipping on his coffee while Sam gulped down his juice. "We can have breakfast and then we need to get you checked out at the hospital ok."

"I've already made some calls to a couple of my old contacts." Blaine informed them. "So if things are fairly quiet we should be able to queue jump and get you seen as soon as possible, no waiting around. We'll be home before you know it."

"They won't… they won't make me report it… will they?" Sam asked finishing his drink and setting the glass aside.

"Full doctor-patient confidentiality." Blaine promised. "And they already agreed on the phone not to ask questions about… about what happened. They'll just tend to your arm and run the necessary tests."

"But," Puck began with a touch of hesitancy in his voice but a determination in his eyes. "It isn't too late. If you want to report this creep then you can."

"No." Sam answered instantly averting his eyes from the other three. "No police, no report, I just wanna forget about it."

"You can't run from this, man." Puck said. "I know how shit this is but you can't pretend it never happened. This is real and baby, you need to accept that if you're ever gonna really recover. And this asshole's still out there. He could have done this before, he could do it again."

"I don't care." Sam replied tiredly. "I don't care about anyone else I just… I'm not going to the police about this. I'm the one who has to live with what happened. I'm the one who got their ass ripped open and I'm the one who feels pathetic and disgusting right now. I know full-well what happened to me ok and I don't want to drag all this pain out longer than necessary by making statements to a bunch of cops who don't really give a shit about some little fag-whore getting raped."

"Don't you dare call yourself that." Kurt said fiercely. "I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way ever again do you understand me?"

"Whatever." Sam shrugged.

"No, not whatever," Kurt retorted taking a gentle hold of Sam's chin and forcing the blonde to face him. "You _never_ say anything like that about yourself again _ever_. You're worth so much more than that Samuel Evans."

"Sorry." Sam sighed.

"That's better." Kurt approved catching Sam's lips for a soft peck. "Do you want breakfast in bed or in the living-room so you can watch T.V?"

"Living-room." Sam answered as he fiddled with the feather in his hand. "I know how you hate us getting crumbs on the bed-sheets."

"Ok, come on." Kurt smiled and he helped Sam up before supporting him to the living-room. "Maybe you should have a bath before we go to the hospital." Kurt suggested. "We can add some Radox bubble bath to help relax your sore muscles."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Blaine agreed moving past them to flick the television on.

Kurt eased Sam down onto the middle seat of the sofa then kissed his forehead before heading to the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

As Sam took up the remote control and began surfing through the channels, Puck and Blaine hovered around awkwardly before Blaine cross-legged on the floor and Puck perched on the window sill. Deciding on an early morning cartoon, Sam placed the remote aside and pulled a cushion onto his lap before leaning forward to set the purple feather carefully on the coffee table. He kept his eyes fixed on the television screen for a while before peeking at the other two through his blonde fringe. First he looked to Blaine, then to Puck and finally back to the T.V.

"You can sit with me." Sam spoke up. "I mean… if you want to." He added hugging the cushion to his chest with his good arm. "I get it if you'd rather not."

"Shut up." Puck replied already dropping into the space beside him. "Nothing could ever make me not wanna be near you."

Sam smiled weakly before resting his head on Puck's shoulder. The mohawked boy raped his arm loosely over Sam's shoulders, being careful about his broken arm. He turned his head and placed a kiss to Sam's hair before focusing on the cartoon. Blaine had moved towards them and was sitting cross-legged at Sam's feet.

"I really do love you, babe." Puck said as he gazed at Sam's face fondly. "Don't forget that, yeah."

"I love you too, Noah." Sam returned quietly and Puck grinned before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Not being a natural when it came to offering romantic words or gestures, Blaine simply wound an arm around one of Sam's legs and rested his forehead on the blonde's thigh. He was still and quiet for a while and soon felt Sam's hand tangling in his curls. Lifting his head up, Blaine met Sam's eye and tried to convey with just a single look the love that he felt for his boyfriend.

"Sam." Blaine whispered.

"I know." Sam replied. "I love you too."

The three had fallen into a comfortable silence and Sam was a great deal more relaxed in their company, though still a little skittish when it came to touching. As Kurt entered, he carried a large stack of chocolate and peanut-butter filled pancakes on a plate and placed it on the coffee table. He then returned to the kitchen to collect a plate and fork for them all before returning and handing them out. Sitting down in the free space beside Sam, Kurt served Sam the first pancake before taking the second for himself then leaving Puck and Blaine to fight over who got the next one from the plate.

"Mmm, delicious." Sam complimented as he swallowed down the first bite.

Watching the cartoons on the T.V, the four boyfriends gobbled down the large stack of pancakes, slowly managing to laugh with one another at the children's show.

"Blaine, your turn to wash up." Kurt ordered nudging the back of Blaine's head with his foot playfully.

"Fine." Blaine sighed collecting the plates and taking them to the kitchen sink.

"How about that bath?" Kurt asked Sam and the blonde nodded. "I'll go run it for you." Kurt told him squeezing his good hand lightly before heading to the bathroom. He also took the time to clean his teeth and wash his face before returning to the living-room.

When the bath was ready, Kurt helped Sam sink into it and stayed to wash the blonde's hair, gently singing to him to help him to relax. It made Kurt feel better to see his boyfriend more peaceful than he had been since they found him the night before. However, he was no fool. He knew his singing voice and the bath bubbles would only give Sam a feeling of tranquility for so long. Once the water gurgled down the drain and they took Sam to the hospital, things would become difficult and tense again. The horrors Sam had endured the night before were far from over.

Once he pulled the plug and helped Sam out of the tub, Kurt gently toweled him dry just as he had done the night before when he'd showered Sam clean. There was a moment, when Kurt was drying Sam's hair, that he wished he was one of the superheroes from Sam's beloved comic books. Perhaps with a few fashion changes, Kurt would love nothing more than to scoop the blonde into his arms and fly him away from the damage that had been done. He knew it wasn't possible of course, but the desire to steal Sam away from the harsh reality of life and protect him in a beautiful fantasy was very much real.

Leading Sam to the bedroom, Kurt helped him to dress. Getting into a shirt caused an irritable pain to Sam's broken arm but there was little Kurt could do about it. As Sam returned to the living-room to watch television, Kurt took a quick shower before dressing. Puck and Blaine also took the time to dress, though they made sure never to leave Sam in the living-room alone.

Finally, all four of them were ready and after Sam had stowed the purple feather into his jeans pocket, they left their apartment and all climbed into Kurt's car. The drive to the hospital was silent save for the music playing from the car stereo. Pulling up at a traffic light, Kurt glanced to Sam sitting in the passenger seat. The blonde had the window part open, the New York breeze messing his hair and flitting across his face as he stared out at the busy streets.

Turning his attention back to the road, Kurt drove on towards the hospital. He dearly hoped that the visit wouldn't be too strenuous for either of them, especially Sam. Parking up, he turned off the engine and all four were still and quiet for a few minutes.

"We should get inside." Blaine said, his voice coming out as a pitiful croak but still serving to shatter the silence. He coughed to clear his throat before unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. "Come on, we can do this." He said encouragingly. "Courage." He stated simply and the other three turned to where he stood outside the car.

"Courage." Kurt repeated seeing the teenage boy in a red and navy blue uniform standing short in the man before him.

"Courage." Sam confirmed before climbing out of the car, Kurt and Puck following his example.

Sam reached his hand out and Kurt took it before following after Blaine as he strode purposely to the building in front of them, Puck bringing up the rear.

Inside, it was left to Blaine to take control and speak to the right people to get them ahead of the queue and into a private cubicle with a good doctor. Sam was given an x-ray to check how badly damaged his arm had been and Blaine's contacts meant that the results came back faster than average. His arm was then put in a cast to prevent further damage during the healing period. Of course, tending to the broken bone was the easy part.

Next came the invasive but necessary checks and tests for possible sexually transmitted infections. Kurt, Puck and Blaine all tensed up, fearful that Sam would scream or lash out. However, Sam's eyes became vacant and aside from a few whimpers the patient was eerily silent.

As the tests were carried out, Blaine had to cross to the window and stare out at the parking lot below. It was difficult enough for him to witness any form of medical-related procedure, but it was doubly so when the patient was somebody he so dearly loved. His weak stomach for such things was the reason he hadn't become a doctor like his father.

By the edge of the bed Sam was spread out upon, Kurt had his arms wrapped tight about himself, struggling to keep tears from falling. Puck stood close behind the porcelain-skinned man with his hands on his hips, the contact helping them both get through the scene they were witnessing. For Kurt, seeing Sam on the hospital bed with no sparkle of light or hint of life in his eyes was even worse than seeing how broken he had been the previous night.

"All done." The doctor said and Blaine finally turned from the window to rejoin them as Sam moved off the bed. "I'll have the results mailed to you as soon as possible." The doctor promised shaking Blaine's hand.

"Thank you." Blaine replied before the four lovers made their way out of the hospital.

They walked silently through the too clean corridors and avoided eye-contact with one another in the elevator. The car journey back home was as silent as the drive to the hospital had been. It was only when they were back inside their apartment that Sam demonstrated how the hospital trip had affected him. Stepping over the threshold, he stood motionless in the middle of the hallway for a few moments before unleashing an animalistic roar of rage-like despair. He charged forward into the living-room and seized one of the comic books from his large stack that was piled in the corner. Screaming almost savagely, he started ripping the comic to shreds, holding it in his cast-bound arm and using his other hand to rip the pages out. Leaving the shredded pieces to fall to the ground, he dived for another and attacked that comic too.

"Sam, Sam, baby, stop it, calm down." Kurt said trying to prize the comic book from the blonde's grip before more damage could be done.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sam cried out before simply knocking down the neatly piled comic books, throwing some across the room and kicking at the others.

"Well help me." Kurt called to the other two irritably.

Blaine just stood dumbstruck not knowing what to do while Puck stepped forward and tried to calm Sam down. He reached for him, trying to pull him into a comforting embrace but Sam rejected the contact and pulled away. The blonde moved back up against the wall then slid down to the floor before rocking himself back and forth.

"Stupid comics," Sam mumbled bitterly. "Heroes aren't real."

"Babe, look at me," Puck instructed as he kneeled so he was at Sam's eyelevel. "Everything's gonna be alright. You're gonna get through this. We're gonna help you, every step of the way. Who needs a lame-ass hero one you've got us three?"

"Maybe we should talk about this properly." Kurt suggested. "You could… you could tell us what happened. Maybe it would help."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam replied promptly shaking his head.

"Ok, ok, no talking." Kurt placated. "But if you change your mind, we're all ready to listen. Or if you wanted professional counseling I could get hold of Emma's number for you. Finn still stays in close contact with Schue and since he's engaged to Emma he can pass her details on."

"I don't need a counsellor, I'm not insane." Sam shot back resentfully. "Something bad happened to me that's all. I just want to forget about so will you please just let me at least try."

"Very well." Kurt nodded in acceptance looking between Puck and Blaine, silently asking one of them to step in and say the right thing since his words all seemed to be wrong.

"We just wanna help." Puck said.

"You can't help, not with this." Sam replied quietly.

Letting out a sigh, Blaine bent down and got to work on picking up all of the comic books. Silently, Kurt joined in to help clean up the mess as did Puck. Sam watched for a short while before heaving himself up and disappearing into the bedroom. After restacking the comic books, Kurt set about vacuuming their apartment, Puck did the polishing and Blaine cleaned the kitchen.

The three then sat around the living-room doing different things. Puck was seated upon the window ledge with his guitar draped across his lap. His fingers were lightly ghosting over the strings but he wasn't actually playing. Blaine was spread out stomach-down on the carpet with a Harry Potter book in his hands but he had yet to read past the first page. His thoughts were stuck on Sam. As for Kurt, he was sitting on the sofa with a sketchpad and pencil attempting to design fashionable outfits but all he had done was tapped his pencil repeatedly on the paper.

Almost three hours later, Sam returned from the bedroom and sat beside Kurt on the sofa. Puck and Blaine instantly placed their guitar and book aside to squeeze beside the other two on the couch. Twirling the purple feather around between his thumb and forefinger, Sam made a quiet apology. The other three rushed to reassure him that his apologies were not necessary.

"I'm scared." Sam admitted in a small voice.

"You're worried about the test results." Blaine guessed and Sam nodded.

"Oh baby, it will all be ok, you'll see." Kurt told him rubbing his back lightly and trying to be reassuring.

"You can't know that." Sam pointed out reasonably. "What if… what if I have caught something?"

"It doesn't matter," Puck insisted. "We'll get you treated."

"What if it's something with no cure?" Sam asked fearfully. "What if that asshole's given me a-aids?" He asked stuttering on the final word. "The four of us, we've always been so careful but… how could any of you possibly want to touch me if he's given me something I can't get rid of. What if I pass it on to one of you?"

"Don't think like that." Kurt told him.

"But it could happen," Sam replied. "I might never be able to make love with you again. Even if I don't have anything I still might not be able to be with you like that. If I can't have sex, why would you want to stay with me? That's all I'm good for right? I'm just the cock-whore."

"Sam, we never should have said that shit," Puck sighed. "Blaine and I regret those jokes so much. We're so damn sorry. But we are never going to stop loving you or stop wanting you. If… _if_ you have caught something off this dick-head, we'll get it treated as best as we can. If it can't be treated, then we'll all learn how to deal with it and we'll support each other through it."

XXX

A few days later, the results came in the mail. Being the first to wake up, Sam found the thin envelope and folded it in half before hiding it in his coat pocket. After the other three had woken up and they ate breakfast together, Sam made no mention of the fact the letter had arrived. As normal, Kurt, Puck and Blaine headed off to work.

Alone in their apartment, Sam pulled the envelope out of where he'd hidden it in his coat pocket that was hanging on the rack. He toyed with the envelope nervously in his hands but made no effort to open it. Placing it on the coffee table, Sam picked up a pen and scrawled a message across the envelope.

Later that day, Puck was the first to arrive home. He headed straight to the shower and by the time he emerged with just a towel wrapped round his waist, Kurt and Blaine were stepping through together laughing about something.

"Well hello Noah Puckerman." Kurt greeted as he eyed Puck's rippling wet muscles and met him in a kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Puck replied before receiving a kiss from Blaine. "Sam's not home yet." He informed them.

"Well he's only just finished work by now." Blaine commented checking his watch. "He'll be here in ten minutes or so."

"No he won't." Kurt said from where he'd progressed to the living-room.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion and worry from the heartbroken tone of Kurt's voice as he and Puck moved to join him.

"He left this." Kurt told them picking up the envelope that had been resting on the coffee table.

"It's a letter." Puck pointed out not understanding what was going on.

"Noah, it's _the _letter." Blaine realised seeing that it had come from the hospital. "His results."

"What do they say?" Puck asked.

"The letter hasn't been opened." Kurt explained turning it round so they could read the message Sam had left.

Across the envelope written in Sam's untidy hand were the words, 'I can't do this. So sorry. Love you always. Goodbye xxx'

"Fuck, he hasn't topped himself?" Puck asked.

"No, Sam couldn't, he wouldn't." Blaine insisted. "Would he?" He asked looking to Kurt.

"No, no this isn't a suicide note." Kurt replied confidently though sadly. "It's just a goodbye."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked desperately and Kurt nodded.

"His Star Wars DVDs are gone." Kurt answered pointing to the DVD rack that had several missing DVDs. "And Avatar, E.T, the Spiderman's are gone, and X-men. They're all gone."

Blaine rushed to the bedroom and searched through the wardrobes and drawers, quickly finding all of Sam's clothing to be gone also.

"I'm calling him." Blaine decided frantically dialling Sam's cell only to hear it ringing from where he'd left it in the kitchen.

Along with the cell phone, Sam had left the purple feather.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 5**

Six months had passed by and neither Kurt, Blaine nor Puck had heard anything from Sam. They had tried to find him but no luck had travelled their way. The first person Kurt had called had been Sam's mother but she had no news of her son. Worried, Mrs. Evans had called up all her relatives hoping one of them knew something about Sam but it seemed as though Sam hadn't sought refuge with any family members.

The day Sam left them, Puck had grabbed a few things, then kissed Kurt and Blaine soundly on the mouth before heading back to Lima. Even though Mrs. Evans claimed Sam was not with her, Puck still wanted to check. Upon finding that he really hadn't returned to Lima, Puck visited his own mum for a short while before climbing into his old truck that he had left in her garage. He then drove down to Tennessee hoping to find his blonde angel there. He searched for a fortnight but found no trace of the man.

Returning to New York, Puck was hurt to discover that Kurt and Blaine hadn't had any more luck with finding Sam than he had. They had called up all their friends in New York as well as old friends from High School but nobody had any helpful information. The three of them had discussed the possibility of turning to the police for help, but Sam wasn't missing. He had left voluntarily so the police would not be of any help to them.

With Sam gone, the other three crumbled and drifted apart. Life seemed to stop for them. If they weren't trying desperately to find Sam, then they were simply busying themselves with work. They hadn't made love. They hadn't even shared the bed at night since Sam had left. Blaine took to sleeping on the sofa, Puck usually slept on the floor by the bed and Kurt hardly stayed at home. Most of the time, he would spend the night with Sally, the woman who lived in the next apartment.

It used to be that Kurt would cook dinner most nights and the other three would take turns with the washing up. Some nights they would order take-out and they ate at a restaurant at least once every two weeks. However, since Sam had left them, Kurt, Blaine and Puck hadn't shared even a single meal together.

After a month without the blonde boy, the other three barely even spoke to one another. If they did talk, it was only to inform one another that they hadn't had any luck finding Sam.

XXX

On the second month without Sam, Blaine had silently claimed the living-room as his own and Kurt and Puck stopped going in there. Puck kept himself to the bedroom, though he didn't touch the bed, and Kurt spent more time at Sally's then with his two boyfriends. Even though Sam was the only one to be away from them physically, it was as though all of them had gone their separate ways thereby leaving them all alone.

Horded up in the living-room, Blaine read and re-read every single one of Sam's comic books. The blonde hadn't taken them with him wherever it was he had disappeared to. So every evening after work, Blaine selected a comic to read. He hated that he had ever teased Sam for finding such joy in the comics and sincerely wished he could apologise to the blonde. More often than not, he would receive a paper cut when reading one of the comics. Blaine never brought his finger to his mouth to suck the small wound. He let the sting burn through his digit. He hoped that maybe if he received just one more paper cut that his guilt would fade and Sam would step through the front door. It never happened. It seemed that the last paper cut was always one paper cut away.

For the most part, Blaine was living on cereal, toast and microwave meals. His hair was curlier than ever for he had stopped gelling it back the day Sam had left. His beloved Harry Potter books had not been read. Blaine had simply arranged them on the coffee table in a neat row. He placed his favourite Harry Potter book on the left with his second favourite next to it and so on up until his seventh favourite that was placed on the right side of the table.

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was the first book on the left. Next to it was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, then Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, then Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and finally Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on the right side of the table.

Below his Harry Potter books, Blaine had placed Sam's seven favourite comic books in a neat row running from left to right. Countless times, Blaine had called Sam's cell phone that still rested in the kitchen and was charged up regularly. Every time, Blaine had simply listed the names of Sam's seven favourite comics. That was all he ever said when asked to leave a message. Of course, Sam was not there to receive any of the messages left by him. Nor was Sam there to hear the messages Puck and Kurt had left or read any of the texts.

Every time Sam's phone beeped signalling a new text message, Blaine rushed to read it, always hoping that Sam had texted from a new phone just to let them know that he was ok or tell them he was coming home. It never happened.

XXX

On the third month, Kurt actually gathered up his things and moved in with Sally next door. In the mornings, he would stare out the window and watch Blaine and Puck leave for work. Neither man acknowledged one another's existence nor did they ever look up and see Kurt watching over them. After the two were out of sight, Kurt would let himself into their apartment with the key he still had. Standing alone in the apartment, he would wrap his arms tight around himself and close his eyes. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the sound of Sam's voice, smell Blaine's scent and taste Puck's lips, but only almost. It was never real.

At work, Kurt put on a charade of everything being perfectly fine. He strutted around with grace and confidence and it would be impossible to know that things were so wrong for him at home. His years at High School had taught him how to act strong and pretend all was well without anyone ever suspecting the truth. Not even Sally witnessed the tears he shed over his three lovers each night.

He ate healthily and attended the gym with Sally once a week. Though he often struggled to find sleep, Kurt was taking good care of himself. He still went through his morning and nightly skin-care routine and his hair was always perfectly styled before he left the apartment. However, he no longer sang in the shower. In fact, he didn't sing at all, not even along to the radio. It didn't feel right to sing anymore.

One morning, when he let himself into the apartment Puck and Blaine were still sharing, Kurt plucked the purple feather from where it had been resting by Sam's cell phone for the past three months. He kept the feather in his trouser pocket all day and then fashioned it into a necklace that evening. The purple feather simply hung from a piece of black cord, four silver beads threaded onto the necklace, two either side of the feather.

Kurt didn't wear the necklace. Nobody wore the necklace. Aside from him, not a soul even saw the necklace. He had placed it in a box then put the box away in a drawer. The necklace waited there patiently for the owner to return. Just like Kurt, Puck and Blaine, the necklace waited for Sam to come home.

XXX

By the fourth month, Puck had taken to heading out every single night. He went out alone to the nightclub they had gone to the night Sam had been raped. For an hour or two, Puck would sit at the bar nursing a single glass of Jack Daniels. If girls or guys asked him to dance or offered to buy him drinks, Puck declined. If it was a girl, he simply shook his head and informed them of his homosexuality. If it was a guy, he'd glare until they wisely backed off.

As soon as he finished his one and only drink, Puck would head outside into the alleyway. He'd lean against the brick wall near the place they had found Sam on that night. Although the blonde wasn't anywhere to be seen, Puck could still see Sam's form as clearly as he'd seen him when they'd discovered him there, bruised and broken.

No matter the weather, Puck would wait in the dark alley for at least an hour. If a man ever made the mistake of entering the alley way with him, then Puck would beat the hell out of them before leaving. Though he had no way of knowing, Puck always hoped that one night it would be Sam's rapist he was kicking the crap out of.

He'd return to the place that no longer felt like home and take a long shower. Then he'd sit in the bedroom and hug not his guitar, but Sam's. He never played the instrument. It felt wrong to for it wasn't his to play. He sometimes wondered why it was that Sam had left his guitar for Puck knew how dearly the man loved it. Puck only hoped it meant that he would return some day. They just needed to give Sam some time to deal with life on his own. As soon as Sam was ready, he would return.

XXX

The fifth month of Sam's absence also marked the blonde's twenty-second birthday. By some unspoken agreement, Puck, Kurt and Blaine all took the day off work. Kurt entered their apartment and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He made a large stack of chocolate and peanut-butter pancakes, Sam's favourite.

They ate in the kitchen, the first meal the three of them had shared since Sam's departure. Although Kurt's cooking was nothing short of delicious, Blaine was unable to eat more than a few bites. In contrast, Puck shoveled most of the pancakes down his throat before rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Kurt toyed with his single pancake before throwing it away untouched.

Without looking at Blaine, Kurt checked through Sam's cell phone just for something to do. He had just set the phone down when it beeped, announcing a new message. Puck had just stepped back into the kitchen and even though none of them had said a word to each other, it seemed as though the room became even quieter.

With a slightly shaking hand, Kurt picked the phone up again and saw a message from an unrecognized number. He opened it and furrowed his brow in confusion at the words on the screen.

"What's it say?" Puck asked and Kurt finally lifted his eyes to meet with Puck's.

"Trout are a strong and courageous breed of fish always capable of finding their way home." Kurt recited.

"Trout." Blaine repeated and they all shared a look. Back in High School, nearly everybody had teased Sam with the nickname 'Trouty Mouth'. "Who sent that?" Blaine asked.

"Unknown number." Kurt answered before Puck snatched the phone out of his hands.

As Puck called the mysterious number to find out who it was, Kurt took hold of the unopened letter. Although Sam had left it on the coffee table, it had been moved to the kitchen beside his cell phone, the goodbye note still written upon the envelope.

"No answer." Puck sighed placing the phone back down. "And no voicemail messages permitted."

"It was him though, wasn't it?" Blaine asked. "It was Sam, it has to be."

"Maybe." Kurt replied. "Or at least it was someone who knows where he is. They're letting us know that he's ok and that he will come back some day. This is good."

"It's not good." Puck said and the other two looked to him. "Just look at us, this is fucked up. Since Sam left the three of us have just… I don't know. We've stopped living. We've stopped loving."

"No, don't say that." Kurt responded with a touch of anger to his tone. "We didn't stop loving each other. We just… we just forgot how to show it."

"We need Sam back." Blaine commented. "He's the one who keeps us together. Without him the three of us just fall apart."

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"Wait for him to come back." Blaine shrugged. "I bet he's on his way right now. It's his birthday. We should do something. We can put up decorations and Kurt can bake a cake. We'll have a party, it'll be totally awesome."

"Not today." Puck sighed. "He isn't coming back today."

Blaine's body stiffened at Puck's words and he left the kitchen and took refuge in his living-room.

"I should go." Kurt said quietly before moving past Puck, both of them letting out a small gasp as the slender male accidentally brushed against Puck.

Their eyes latched on to one another and both of them froze as though expecting the other to say or do something. When neither of them did, Kurt continued on his way. Left alone in the kitchen, Puck looked around miserably before heading to the bedroom.

Taking a breath, he finally changed the bed-sheets for the first time in five long months.

XXX

Six months was a long time. It was half a year. That's how long it had been since Sam had seen his three lovers. He missed them terribly. Every single day he missed them. There had been so many times when he had wanted to head straight back to New York but he hadn't felt he was ready. He wasn't ready to brave a night out clubbing again. He wasn't ready to let them make love to him again and he wasn't ready to read the contents of the letter he had left behind.

He hadn't been to see a doctor over the past six months nor had he had any cause to. He hoped that meant he was ok. Of course, without reading his test results there was no way to be completely sure. All he really knew for certain was that he hadn't been given genital warts. While that was of course a relief, the possibility that something could be wrong with him still haunted Sam's mind. It didn't feel like anything was wrong, but that didn't mean there wasn't something harmful inside of him without his knowledge.

Still, he had tried to ignore all he had left behind in New York. He was working, just a small quiet cleaning job that paid him a too large sum but kept him occupied. At first, when he left New York he had intended to move back in with his parents. Of course, that was the first place his boyfriends would look for him and he was not ready to be found.

Knowing he couldn't go to one of their friends but not wanting to be completely alone or with strangers, Sam had thought long and hard before seeking refuge with the last person anyone would ever expect. He wasn't sure if he'd be given the refuge he so desperately needed, but he was so grateful when it was granted to him.

Six months later, he was still doing his cleaning job. Busy polishing, his thoughts turned to his three lovers as they often did. Letting out a sigh, he ditched his polishing work and moved to stand at the window and stare out into the backyard.

"That ridiculously big trophy won't polish itself, Trouty Mouth." Sue Sylvester pointed out from where she sat in a wing-backed armchair with a protein shake in her hand, her megaphone resting by her feet and her journal open on her lap with the current page titled as 'Ways to Annoy Will Schuester and Simultaneously Destroy the Glee Club, Ruin His Engagement to Elma and Take Over the World Before Reuniting Trouty Mouth With His Sweet Porcelain, Hobbit and Sex Shark, Not Necessarily in That Order'. "I want that trophy so clean that Schuester will be able to see the graying hairs poking out of his little butt chin when I flaunt it in his face tomorrow. I already have plans to place the trophy in a glass cabinet that I've instructed my Cheerios to bolt to the wall of his office."

"Can I ask you something Sue?" Sam asked turning his gaze to her.

"Oh absolutely not," Sue responded as she scribbled notes in her journal. "I know what happens when you Glee kids start asking questions. You get emotional, start singing and dancing and blubber like small children who have just watched Bambi's mother get shot. And you know how I feel about any form of emotion that isn't fear, say it with me Flash Gordon…"

"Emotions are nauseating." Sam said along with her.

"Outstanding." She complimented.

"You know, I'm not actually in Glee anymore." Sam pointed out to her. "And I'm not a kid either."

"Once a gleek, always a gleek." Sue told him. "Sorry buddy, but that is a humiliating label you will never live down. It doesn't matter how many football games you won, or how many girls you dated before you emerged from the closet, and it doesn't matter that your hair screams 'Justin Beiber meets Draco Malfoy', the fact still remains that you were a loser. And since you've been hiding yourself away in my condo cleaning my trophies for the past six months rather than facing whatever it is you ran away from, then you my Guppy Faced friend are still very much a child. Everybody has problems. Children run away from them, grown-ups face them."

"Seriously Sue, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Sue relented setting her journal carefully aside. "But don't expect me to be nice or understanding. And know now that I don't do sympathy so don't expect me to be your shoulder to cry on."

"Before I left New York," Sam said moving to sit on the sofa. "Something bad happened."

"It is a little known fact that I have the highest IQ since Albert Einstein," Sue claimed. "So my supreme intelligence enabled me to realise such a fact all on my own. I am not just an angelic face with wondrous bone structure, I'm also a genius. The combination of my blessed good looks and supreme intellect makes me a highly superior being and all at the tender age of twenty-four."

The blonde man simply let out a small chuckle. Having been living with the Cheerleading Coach for six months, Sam was well used to the way she spoke and frequently lied about her age. In fact, during Sam's stay with her, she had declared herself younger and younger every time she mentioned her age. Looking to her, Sam caught the way she tilted her head to the side every so slightly, a small cue for him to say what he wished without her interrupting any further.

"We went out clubbing," Sam said and Sue straightened in her armchair as she prepared herself to finally hear the reason why Sam had run away. "Kurt, Blaine, Noah and me. I wasn't really in the mood for a night out. We'd sort of been arguing a little before we went out, just stupid stuff. But Kurt looked so incredible and I knew he wanted to go dancing. So we went out."

He paused in his story, took a breath and looked at her. The tracksuit-wearing lady was still and silent as she waited for him to continue, her facial expression not giving any indication as to what she was thinking.

"As the night went on we sorta got separated." Sam told her. "Noah and Blaine were in the toilets joking around. They didn't mean to be such jerks but… what they said really hurt my feelings. I went looking for Kurt but I couldn't find him. So I ended up alone at the bar. Then there was a man, an older man. He said his name was… Nathan." He spoke the name as though it tasted vile on his tongue, assaulting his taste-buds. "I didn't like him, he made me uncomfortable. So I left. I just headed outside into the alley way on my own. That was so dumb."

He looked to her again, trying to get across with his eyes what happened to him in the alleyway. He sensed that she knew what he was trying to say, but Sue remained motionless and silent, waiting for him to say it all out loud.

"He followed me," Sam said knowing she knew he was referring to Nathan. "I did try to get away but…" he trailed off closing his eyes at tears burned to be shed. "I never thought anything like that would happen to me, that it _could _happen to me. That type of thing, I always thought it just happened to women and maybe some men… men like… like K-Kurt." He said hating the thought of anything like that every happening to his porcelain-skinned boyfriend. "I never thought it could happen to someone like me. I was a jock in High School. Yeah, I was a gleek and a dork too but I was still a football jock. I'm a strong dude; I should be able to take care of myself. I should have been strong enough to fight him off."

He fell silent again and Sue was still watching him. She hadn't moved a muscle nor said a word but her eyes were shining with tears.

"He said things," Sam continued. "Horrible things. I let it… I let his words bother me. I have him more power. I made myself more vulnerable to him. He raped me." Sam admitted opening his eyes as Sue shut hers. "And the bastard enjoyed every second of it. The worst part is, I _know _I could have done more to stop him. I should have done more. The truth is, I know I could have fought harder to get away. But I let him get inside my head and I froze and… and I gave up fighting. I just let him do it."

Wordlessly, Sue moved from the armchair and seated herself beside Sam on the sofa. She placed an arm round him and pulled him into an embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He clung to her desperately as he sobbed onto her shoulder, his tears soaking her favourite tracksuit jacket but she made no mention of it.

"Sorry." Sam apologised embarrassedly once he'd cried himself out.

"Samuel, chin up," Sue instructed. "I want you to look in my eyes when I say this." She waited until he was meeting her gaze before she struck him across the cheek. "You're an idiot." She told him simply.

"Ow." Sam said rubbing his face.

"Don't be a girl Rocky Horror, my dead grandmother hits harder than that." Sue replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now something terrible happened to you, something that you couldn't control. We all have horrible things happen to us that we must overcome. I once volunteered at a soup kitchen and had to verbally interact with homeless people, now that was horrific and mentally scarring. But you know what I realised after approximately seven and half minutes in therapy? I realised that it's not my fault people are homeless and it is not my place to serve them soup. Those forty-five seconds I spent in that soup kitchen didn't make me feel better, it made me feel worse. But there's nothing I can do about it. So I left the horrors of that day behind me and I moved on. Now you have to do the same. What happened to you wasn't your fault. You can't change what happened that night and you can't run away from it, but you can find the strength inside yourself to live with it and move on."

"I still have nightmares." Sam confessed.

"I know." Sue answered and her expression turned sad. "You cry out in your sleep."

"I… sorry. Um, how often?" Sam asked feeling guilty that his screams may have kept her awake but now understanding why she seemed to know what he was going to tell her.

"Almost every night." Sue told him honestly. He apologised again but she shook her head at him. "You don't have to be sorry, buddy. I don't really sleep much anyway. All the protein shakes keep me awake. So I come into your bedroom at night, sit in the chair by your bed, and I hold your hand and I sing to you. That usually calms you down." She told him reaching her hand up and brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "You really need to get a hair-cut, kid."

"You really sing to me?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Once a gleek, always a gleek." Sue replied with a wink.

"_You _were in Glee Club?" Sam asked in confusion.

"My sister Jean," Sue said softly speaking of her deceased sibling. "She really wanted to be a cheerleader. One day, the head cheerleader approached Jean and offered her the opportunity to audition. I helped her practice a routine and I auditioned with her. They were never going to let my sister be a cheerleader. They just did it to be cruel. They laughed at her. Jean was devastated, she cried for weeks. So we joined the one club where people who were different could belong. We joined the Glee Club."

"Did you ever win Nationals?" Sam enquired still finding it strange to think of the Cheerleading Coach as a Glee Club member.

"No," Sue answered. "We never won a single competition or trophy, but it didn't matter. Being in Glee was the best part of Jean's day… mine too." She turned to Sam with a fond smile. It was the same smile she had always worn for her sister and for Becky and occasionally for Kurt. Now it was presented to him. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"It's been six months kid," Sue pointed out. "It's time for you to go home."

He nodded in agreement before wrapping his arms around the woman in another hug.

"Thank you." He said. "For everything, just… just thank you."

XXX

By the time Sam got back to New York, it was gone eleven o'clock at night. He gripped tight to the handle of his suitcase as he stepped out of the taxi and headed into his apartment building. Hearing the sound of fast approaching footsteps, he tensed up but let out a small sob when he saw Kurt.

"Sam, it is you." Kurt breathed in awe as he rushed down the last few steps and flung himself around the blonde, burying his face in his neck and inhaling his scent. "I missed you so much."

Kurt had been sitting at the window of Sally's apartment, staring down at the street below when he had spied Sam's blonde head. He had instantly run down to meet him, only stopping long enough to collect the box containing the necklace he had made months ago.

"You were gone so long." Kurt sobbed touching Sam's face reverently with the hand that wasn't holding onto the box.

"I know." Sam nodded pulling Kurt back to him and holding him close. "I'm so sorry. But I'm back now, for good. You know… if you still want me."

"I never stopped wanting you." Kurt replied. "Come on," he said taking hold of Sam's hand. "Let's go home."

Together, they made their way up the staircase, dragging Sam's suitcase along with them before they reached their apartment door. Taking out his key, Sam fitted it into the lock and led the way inside.

"Blaine." Kurt called out. "There's someone to see you."

Blaine's mop of unruly hair poked around the side before the shorter male collapsed to his knees upon seeing Sam.

"Hey," Sam said tentatively setting his suitcase down and walking towards Blaine. "I missed you."

"Sammy." Blaine mouthed before crawling to the blonde's feet and wrapping himself around his ankles. "You're back, you're really back."

"Yeah, I'm back." Sam confirmed as he and Kurt helped Blaine to his feet.

"Don't you dare ever leave again." Blaine told him.

"Where's Noah?" Sam asked.

"Out." Blaine answered. "He's out every night. He should be back soon."

Sam looked between the other two before glancing round the living-room. It didn't take him long to realise that Blaine had clearly been living in the lounge rather than the bedroom. He noticed the Harry Potter books lined up on the coffee table, his seven favourite comic books lined up in a row beneath them. It made him smile slightly but not completely.

"What's been going on?" Sam asked gesturing to the home Blaine had made for himself in the living-room.

Together, Kurt and Blaine explained how things had changed since he'd been gone. They told him how Puck went out every night, how Kurt was living next door with Sally and how Blaine had taken over the living-room.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Angel, we just don't work without you." Kurt told him.

Before anything else could be said, the front door opened and shut before Puck let out a yelp as he tripped over Sam's suitcase. The other three fought away the urge to laugh before turning to face the Jewish man. As Puck pushed himself to his feet, grumbling about his fall, he slowly lifted his eyes and did a double take as he saw all three of his boys stood together.

"Hey," Sam greeted a little nervously. "Does Puckzilla wanna say 'hello'?" He asked.

Puck just rushed towards them before picking Sam up and spinning him round then pressing kisses all over his face. Setting him back on his feet, he gripped hold of Kurt's wrist and Blaine's upper-arm and pulled them closer so all four of them could share a hug.

"I love you all so fucking much." Puck told them.

They fired questions at Sam, asking where he had been and he calmly told them all about his stay with Sue Sylvester. He also told them that it had been her who sent the text to his cell phone on his birthday. Kurt then offered the box to Sam and he opened it to reveal the necklace with the purple feather dangling from it. Smiling, Sam took it out of the box and Puck fastened it around his throat for him.

Cuddled up on the sofa together, the four just talked. It wasn't just Sam they needed to catch up with. Kurt, Blaine and Puck all needed to catch up with one another as well.

"We need to get this place cleaned up." Kurt commented looking around.

"Agreed," Blaine said. "But not tonight." He removed himself from the four-way hug and collected the unopened letter from the kitchen before handing it to Sam. "Here, you can't ignore it anymore. Open it."

Sitting up straight, Sam glanced warily down at the envelope. He was sat on Puck's lap, and the mohawked male hugged him comfortingly around the middle as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Just do it, babe. It'll be ok." Puck told him confidently.

Chewing on his lower lip, Sam ripped the envelope open before finally looking at his half a year old medical test results. The other three peered over to see what the letter said. After taking the time to read the letter through and let the words sink in, Sam let out a small laugh.

"I'm clean." Sam grinned in relief.

"That's brilliant." Blaine smiled before taking the letter in tearing it in half then tossing it into the trash.

To celebrate, Kurt made a large stack of chocolate and peanut-butter pancakes and all four of them dug in to the sweet food with relish. After finishing, the simply set the plates by the sink. Cleaning up could wait until tomorrow.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt commented as he stared at Sam tenderly from his position curled up by Puck's side. Sam was on Puck's lap again with Blaine curled up on the other side. "Such a perfect angel."

Sam just blushed at the compliment as a dorky grin spread across his face. He shifted himself on Puck's lap then stilled when he felt the other man's erection.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Puck apologised.

"It's ok." Sam assured him standing up and turned to offer his hand to him and help him stand. "Really." He said when Puck didn't look convinced. "Come on boys." He said with a smile before leading the way through to the bedroom.

They all followed and Sam flicked the light on. Although the room was somewhat messy, the bed was neatly made.

"You really haven't slept in it since I've been gone have you?" Sam asked.

"It just doesn't feel right without you." Blaine answered.

"Well, I'm here now." Sam pointed out and he slowly started to strip, revealing his nude body to them.

"Whoa, baby, you don't have to do this right away." Puck told him. "If you're not ready then we totally get it." He said though it looked as though the words pained him considerably as his own dick grew even harder.

"I'm ready." Sam declared as he draped himself across the bed. "Make love to me."

"Hell yeah." Puck groaned before shedding his clothes faster than seemed normal.

He joined Sam on the bed, looming over him as they kissed hungrily. It wasn't long before Kurt and Blaine were naked too and they instantly joined in with their other two boyfriends' activities. Kisses and touches were exchanged as multiple 'I love you's' were traded along with promises of never leaving again.

Although love was evident in every look, word and caress, they never made it to the actual love-making. It had been so long since any of them had engaged in sexual activity that neither of them lasted long. They came faster than the likes of Finn Hudson before simply laughing as they curled up together.

"I'll make love to all of you first thing tomorrow, I promise." Puck told them. "But now I just need to sleep."

"Me too." Sam replied as he held Kurt in his arms. He himself was spread out beside Puck and Blaine was in his hold. Kurt and Blaine had their hands linked together and Sam had his head resting against Puck's.

"I'm so glad you're back," Blaine said. "All of you."

"Love you." Kurt whispered as his eyes fluttered closed, and the other three knew he was talking to them all.

"Love you too." Puck and Blaine replied in unison, their words for each other and Sam as well as Kurt.

"Love you forever." Sam replied and Puck stole a quick kiss from his mouth.

Kurt was already asleep, Blaine followed with a gentle snore shortly after and Puck wasn't far off. Spread out with his three lovers, Sam simply smiled as he let himself succumb to a peaceful sleep, that purple feather on the end of his necklace tickling his throat.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
